First Love Story (EXO)
by ariskadesy
Summary: [PROLOG] Setelah berpisah karena sesuatu hal yang sepele, mereka dipertemukan kembali 10 tahun kemudian. "Kau memang bukanlah orang pertama yang pernah menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kau adalah cinta pertamaku." - Jong In. It's KaiSoo KaiDo fanfiction! With Chanbaek, HunHan and Suho. Remake dari anime yaoi berjudul Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. RnR juseyo!


A KaiSoo Fanfiction

Main Cast :

Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In

Genre :

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor

Disclaimer :

Remake dari _anime_ _Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi_ ^^

Author Note :

FF ini bakal saya ubah sedikit demi kelancaran cerita, jadi mohon maklum bagi yang merasa agak melenceng dari cerita sebenarnya :)

**BoyxBoy | Multichapter | Rated T –untuk saat ini- | OOC | DLDR**

**^ HAPPY READING ^**

**THE FIRST LOVE STORY**

Prolog

_Musim semi telah tiba.._

_ Mata Kyung Soo menerawang jauh pada pohon-pohon yang bergerak sesuai irama angin yang menerpanya._

_ Kyung Soo tersenyum._

_ Betapa nikmatnya menghirup aroma musim semi dari jendela perpustakaan sekolahnya ini._

_ Seperti ada rasa kenyamanan yang menelusup dihatinya._

_ Tiba-tiba Kyung Soo ingat, tujuannya kemari adalah membaca beberapa buku yang ia incar sejak kemarin._

_ Ia memantapkan langkahnya menuju rak pada deretan ke dua di perpustakaan itu. Ia menatap ke atas. Letak buku itu sedikit lebih tinggi untuk postur tubuhnya._

_ Dengan tekad penuh ia berusaha menggapai buku literatur itu, bahkan ia melompat-lompat kecil agar tangannya dapat segera mengambil buku tersebut._

_ Ketika lompatan ke empat, sebuah tangan besar tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya. Kyung Soo terkejut dan segera menghentikan usahanya mengambil buku itu. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang kini menatapnya intens._

_ "Lee s-sunbae…" Kyung Soo mengenal namja ini. Namja yang selama ini ia perhatikan dari jauh. Namja yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya selama dua tahun terakhir. Pipinya merona seketika._

_ "M-maafkan aku sunbae. Ambil saja bukunya." Kyung Soo berusaha kembali menggapai buku itu untuk namja di sampingnya, namun usahanya gagal ketika tangan besar itu mengambil terlebih dulu buku tersebut._

_ "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Sahut namja itu, sedikit dingin. Kyung Soo sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Lee sunbae._

_ Ia secara diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Lee sunbae dari kejauhan. Bahkan ia rela menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk melihat Lee sunbae yang rutin membaca buku di perpustakaan baik saat jam istirahat ataupun pulang sekolah._

_ Namun ia selalu mengunci rapat-rapat semua kegiatan dan perasaan yang ia lakukan pada Lee sunbae. Perasaan yang tersimpan jauh di lubuk hatinya._

_ Sekarang namja itu berada tepat di depannya. Semua perasaannya seakan mengaduk-aduk seluruh isi perutnya._

_ Jauh dalam hatinya sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamnya pada Lee sunbae. Namun otaknya berkata untuk tidak mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Ia sangat kalut._

_ Ia sangat mencintainya.._

_ Sangat mencintainya.._

_ "Aku menyukai Lee sunbae." Kyung Soo terdiam sesaat. Namun ia segera membelalakkan matanya setelah mencerna perkataan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya._

_ "A-ah m-maksudku.. Eumm i-itu.."_

_ Sebelum dapat menjelaskan tentang maksud sebenarnya pada namja bermarga Lee itu, sebuah tangan besar kembali terulur. Namun kali ini tangan besar tersebut mengusak pelan rambut Kyung Soo, membuat sang pemilik rambut menutup matanya untuk menikmati segala sentuhan yang diterimanya dari namja tampan di depannya. Ia sangat bahagia mendapatkan sentuhan pertama dari Lee sunbae. Sangat bahagia._

_ Back then, everything looks so pure.._

~ TBC ~

Hai hai~!

Saya mau nge_remake_ _anime yaoi_ _Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi ^^_

Yang pecinta _anime/manga_ _yaoi_ pasti udah tau kan ya, hehe. Karena mengubah _anime/manga_ menjadi suatu cerita dalam bentuk tulisan sangat sulit –menurut saya- dan butuh penambahan+pengurangan _scene_ yang perlu/tidak perlu jadi mohon dukungannya ya ^^

Oh ya, judul _Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi _ini sebenernya punya arti "Kisah Cinta Pertama Nomor Satu Sejagat". Alay kan? -_- Akhirnya setelah mikir serius sampe ketiduran(?), otak saya berencana untuk membuat judul yang sederhana saja. Dan terbitlah judul ini~

Tapi btw ada yang mau lanjut gk nih? Kalo mau _review_-nya dong jangan lupa ^^ Ditunggu ya~! Kekekeke (maaf updatenya tengah malem ^^")


End file.
